Item and Artifact
These are the special Items and Artifacts that exist within the world of Maou-sama, Retry!. Known Infinity Game Items Original infinity game item, that can be used in the new world. Lower grade item * Soap and bath towel: A soap is a trash weapon of the throwing type, and the bath towel is an armor for the body, but it gives +1 which is an item that no one would turn an eye to. * Chawan: Trash item that have attack +1. Mid grade item * The buddha statues are pretty strong, with being a +18 blunt attribute weapon. * Mild Heaven: It is the most popular tobacco in the Grand Empire. Rather than being bad for the body, it recovers Vitality when smoked. High grade item * RPG-7 and RPG-29. A rocket launcher and a lethal weapon and AOE effect. Rare grade item * Assault Barrier: Nullify attacks from any that have not reached lvl 30. Durability – Infinite. Uneffective against magic that doesn’t exist in the game. NPC exclusive item Hakuto Kunai. * Silver Dragon Battle Clothes: Battle clothes with a silver dragon on his back. In the game it was a rare armor with special abilities, so its defensive capability is nonexistent. The many characters engraved in the clothes can only be described with the single word: bizarre. Other items Mild Heaven.jpg|Mild Heaven Defense Goods.jpg|Defense Goods Survival Goods.jpg|Survival Goods * Survival Goods: It is a Grand Empire brand item, and just as its name states, it has a variety of things pertaining camping, and it is an essential good in the game too. When synthesized with Defense Goods can create a fortress. If you reinforce it with Strengthening Materials and Fire Prevention Walls, you can increase the defense of your base even further. * Defense Goods: This is also a Grand Empire brand item. It has many things inside for the use of protecting yourself against other players, and this is also another essential good in the game. When synthesized with Survival Goods can create a fortress. If you reinforce it with Strengthening Materials and Fire Prevention Walls, you can increase the defense of your base even further. * Strengthening Materials: Item that reinforces the resistance of a base. * Fire Prevention Walls: does exactly what the name says. * Privacy System: For conversations that you don’t want others to hear, it masks the information and camouflages the sound. In the game, it was a device that interfered with the Whispers of other Players, but with the evolution of the internet, Whisper grew obsolete, and in the end, it was finally removed from the functions used to conduct their meetings. * Mild Heaven: It is the most popular tobacco in the Grand Empire. Rather than being bad for the body, it recovers Vitality when smoked. Known New World Items * Conclusion of Bloodshed: A crazy heavy metal rod. Its surface is closely packed in thorns, and its destructive power is high. It is really difficult to break, so Queen takes a liking to it. User: Killer Queen. * God Hammer Sigma: An historical weapon that has been blessed by the Cherub. Not only does it have high attack power, it has the four basic elements inside of it. It uses vitality to shoot simple magic. User: Killer Queen. * Sigma’s monastic clothes: Historical monastic clothes that have received the blessing of the Cherub…or at least that was how it was supposed to be, but because Queen has remodeled it in a variety of ways, there’s practically no semblance of its original shape. There’s even a big slit at the leg area. User: Killer Queen. Category:Terminology Category:Items/Artifact Category:Articles